Over the past decade, force-on-force (FOF), or reality based lethal force simulation training, has become established within the Law Enforcement and Military communities as an essential training method. Generally, FOF training involves role playing participants that are armed with non-lethal marking or replica type firearms that fire 6 mm or 8 mm plastic projectiles. During the course of training, participants' reactions and tactics are analyzed and reviewed in order to better train the participants to function in a heightened adrenaline state and survive a potentially lethal confrontation.
Typically FOF training simulations require equipment consisting of two basic types: firearms modified to fire paint filled marking cartridges; or, replicas shooting plastic spheres (BBs) commonly referred to as “Airsoft” guns.